


Lovin' in a X-Wing

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Poe DAMNeron [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: BB-8 is a crappy warning system, F/M, General Organa is awesome, God that flight suit tho, Good Job Man, Implied Backstory, Poe Dameron is a beast, Poe Dameron misses the memo, Really Poe, Sexy Times, Smut, That wrench is way more important, X-Wing, getting caught, god i love pilot seats, inappropriate use of a cockpit, little to no plot, mechanical man, sex in an x-wing, the resistance, whatcha gonna do, where's that stupid wrench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: Gyo plans to seduce Poe while he is fixing his X-wing, but the pilot seems to have lost his carbon wrench.  Whatever shall she do?Steal the wrench, duh.





	Lovin' in a X-Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, hey I'm back. The Brunette got a kick out of reading this so I figured I'd post it. Sorry it's been a while, but life is a strange and twisted mistress. Please comment or give us a kudos, or anything. We crave human contact.
> 
> It shouldn't have to be said, but I am not George Lucas or Disney, so I don't own anything. At all. Not even a couch. And thats the only hint your getting on my true identity.
> 
> Love,  
> The Blonde
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I edited this a little bit, cause I just wanted more fluff, and The Brunette said I had to get all my angst out over Poe before I moved on to another fic. So... It's her fault I haven't updated anything else. Blame her.

“BB-8, would you get me another one of those carbon wrenches?”

A smile tugs at Gyo’s lips at the slightly exasperated tone that emanated from the cockpit of the black and gold x-wing. The carbon wrench that Poe sought was tucked in her hand, pilfered from the resistance commander earlier that day.

BB-8 made a _beep boop bop_ reply, and Poe’s voice floated out to her again: “hey, Hey! Language! It’s not my fault it’s lost.” BB-8’s mutinous _beep_ after his words denied the statement. “Yea, well go find it before it grows legs and moves again.”

BB-8 let out an angry _whizz_ and the little droid popped out from its co-pilot seat aboard the x-wing. It paused on its way down the ramp at the sight of Gyo. It was a testament of Poe and Gyo’s friendship that BB-8 actually listened to the resistance fighter when she placed a slim finger to her lips and winked at the droid. BB-8 tilted his head, curiously eyeing the carbon wrench that Gyo moved to her chest and wiggled at him before jerking her head over her shoulder towards the direction of the base tunnels.

If a droid could roll its eyes, BB-8 accomplished the motion as it rolled past her combat clad boots and into the hallway, _beeps_ and _bops_ echoing off the cold metal walls. Gyo waited a moment, just to make sure that there was no one else moving in the tunnel, before silently crossing to the x-wing and softly moving up the ramp, gritting her teeth at the effort to be quiet.

As she neared the top and was able to lean her upper body over the side of the x-wing and into the cockpit, Gyo felt that smile tug at her lips again at the sight of Poe Dameron, Commander to General Organa’s resistance, splayed out with his pilot’s seat angled backwards, allowing him to work within the inside panel above and behind the pilot’s seat. His head disappeared into the panel completely, his shoulders pressed into the seat cushion, chest cavity canted upwards, and the toes of one foot pushed against the metal of the bottom of the cockpit in an effort to push himself up on tiptoes to reach further.

Her appraisal of his orange and white flight uniform, covered in grease and blackened from soot, was ended abruptly as the pilot seemingly dropped an innard of the x-wing on his head, the clang reverberating through the entire ship, and his curses followed. “Ah! _Kriff_ -” His face popped back out of the panel, chocolate eyes screwed up in pain as he swiped a hand across his forehead and into his curly hair, tugging at the stands in frustration. “BB-8!”

When the droid failed to answer, he tried to push off his pilot seat, a frown marring his features as he opens his eyes. He let loose an undignified squeak when he saw Gyo leaning halfway over the side, a grin on her lips and a carbon wrench in her hand. “Looking for something?” She asked sweetly, causing him to smile as he fell back down against the seat again.

“Yes, that,” he swiped the wrench from her, and Gyo felt her smile freeze a bit as he returned back to the panel. “What are you doing up so late, Gyo?”

“Looking for you, actually.” Straightforwardness works best on Poe for some reason, and Gyo used it to her advantage now as she swung herself up over the edge, straddling the cockpit whilst waiting for Poe to pay attention to her again.

There are some noises of general tinkering coming from the panel where the pilot has somehow wedged his entire upper half body into the small panel, but Poe fails to answer except with a few grunts Gyo associates with the unintentional noises men make when being mechanical inclined. She lightly smacked his knee as it swayed closer to her in Poe’s effort to maintain his balance on the back of the seat. “D’Qar to Poe!”

A clank and an “ow!” Followed by his voice, only slightly miffed, “what?”

“I need to talk to you,” Gyo stated again, calmly.

“Look, if this is about taking that shot on Tatooine, I already said I’m-” His tirade cuts off suddenly as, his body sliding back out of the panel and resting once again on the pilot’s seat, Gyo dropped from her position hovering over the cockpit and right into the resistance fighter’s lap. “-sorry,” Poe finished softly, hands held up in the air comically, the carbon wrench in one and a fist full of wires in the other.      

Gyo cocks an eyebrow at the second fist. “Those look pretty important, Poe.” She traces her fingers lightly across his chest and to his collarbone as the man’s mind seemed to reboot.

To his credit he doesn’t even glance at the wires, just tossed them over his shoulder, “Not as important as this, I bet.” His lopsided grin warms her heart, and Gyo touches her finger to his nose.

“What were you saying about Tatooine?”

His smile widens. “That it should be you apologizing to me.”

“Excuse me?” Gyo leaned back, shooting Poe a look, but the pilot just shrugged his shoulders cockily.

“I mean, I took a blaster shot for you, and last I checked the only thank you I got was a punch to the other shoulder.”

Gyo laughed, throwing her head back, and the motion caused her to slide farther up the seat and against Poe’s chest. The pilot’s face lit up at the sound, his free hand coming down to catch at Gyo’s hip. Gyo looks at his hand and then at the other, still raised in a “don’t shoot me” position and holding the wrench. “Do you really want to be holding onto that right now, Poe?”

Poe turns his head to look at the wrench. “Uh…”

“What?”

“Well…” he says slowly, “I have been looking for it all day.”

“Hmmm.”

“And I did shout at BB-8 about it earlier.”

“Poe.”

“Yes?”

“Get that damn wrench out of your hand.”

Poe flipped the wrench over his shoulder and it clanked noisily off the side of the x-wing and onto the hanger floor below. He slis his now free hand around Gyo’s waist, clasping them together behind her. “Better?”

“Much,” a feeling of triumph flowed through her as she leaned forward and Poe’s eyes crossed with the effort of looking at her lips.

“So, about this-”

Gyo huffed angrily and leaned back again. “What in _kriff_ are you going to complain about in this situation, Poe?” Hurt laced through her whine, and Poe shushed her automatically, arms sliding up her back to bring her closer.

“I’m not complaining,” in fact he’s smiling, “but I’ve never been given any indication that this was a thing.”

Gyo looked at him, a hard look that Poe felt shoot all the way through his skin and into his soul. Suddenly his jaw clenched, and he whispered, “were there indications?”

Gyo’s silence is answer enough, and he let a curse loose at the sight of a shine glistening in her beautiful eyes as her body trembled against his palms. The slight Rebel fighter, an addition from Naboo that Poe would swear had a heart of steel, gave a huff and looked away with a jerk that all but slapped Poe in the face with her long hair. Her fingers find the edge of the cockpit, and Poe tightened his grip around her as Gyo tried to use the x-wing as leverage to push off of him. “Hey, Hey, hey…”

Gyo looked back at him, mouth open with a retort, but Poe beat her to it. Sliding a hand up her neck and into her hair, he pulled her back down to him and slid his lips across hers. Instantly Gyo was soft against him, her body molding to his chest, and Poe had a moment to think, _am I_ that _good at kissing,_ before her hands are in his hair as well and he practically loses his mind when she gives a sharp tug.

Her lips are _soft, so soft_ and Poe had no idea that Gyo was thinking the very same thing as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip. He loves the sound of her gasp pushing into his mouth as he slides his tongue against her teeth, can’t get enough of the way her hands grip the collar of his flight suit in an effort to get closer.

When she pulls back its his turn to huff at her, tugging her back down in favor of running his lips against the column of her neck, burrowing his nose in her hair while he nipped at her ear. His hands have somehow slipped up the back of her jacket and, since he isn’t being skewered with a sharp object, Poe takes the moment to splay his palms flat against Gyo’s spine and press her against him fully, loving the way she fits against him. Apparently that was code though, he grinned as he backtracked down her jaw and back to her lips, because her fingers have switched from running up his neck and into his hair to the opposite direction, and if he doesn’t help her soon his flight suit might just get ripped to ribbons in her effort to get the top part open.

It takes a second to untangle his hands from under her jacket and to convince her to let him help, but soon Poe’s flight suit is off the upper half of his body and there’s only an undershirt between Gyo’s fingers and his skin. She takes advantage of this immediately, lips smoothing over a scar along his collarbone and sucking at the point where his shoulder meets his neck.

Poe’s head almost broke the back of the pilot’s seat as it flew backwards in his effort to get out of her way, fingers pushing first the jacket off of Gyo’s shoulders and then the concealed blaster tucked up underneath it, laughing because she pulled out the match from his side holster to toss it next to hers. His hands ruck up her shirt, palming sliding against her stomach before resting under her breast band.

Gyo moved away from the bruise spreading across his collarbone and returns to his mouth, sliding her tongue against his as she forces him out of his undershirt, only breaking contact with his lips to slide it over his head. Poe took being man handled well, but as soon as the shirt cleared his head his hands were digging into her hips, pulling her down against him as he reared up, mouth unerringly finding a nipple through her breast band. Her shocked cry, even cut off by her fist pressed against her lips, is loud in the empty hanger, causing Poe to jerk against her in surprise. One of the pilot’s hands left her waist to punch a button on the edge of the cockpit with the side of his fist, and the tempered viewing canopy sinks down over them, forcing Gyo to lean down over Poe as it closed them in.

Their lips met again, but Poe kept each one short and sweet in his effort to speak: “we’re… wearing… a lot… of… clothes...”

Gyo hummed into his mouth and popped the back of the breast band, throwing it back behind her on the controls as Poe did the shimmy dance to force the flight suit down over his hips while keeping Gyo locked tightly in place on top of the growing bugle she keeps shifting against. His breath was escaping in little hisses as she ground down against him, causing him to yank on the front of her pants until somehow they’re down her body as well, tangling with her boots. Gyo kicked them viciously off, thankful she’s never listened to regulations about having straight laced boots, and dived back in again to claim Poe’s lips while he kicked at a lever near his feet. The seat crashed back, leaving Gyo straddling him as they both laughed at his eagerness.

Gyo takes a moment to stare down at Poe, his curly hair falling around his face in disarray. His eyes were dilated and there was ruddy color high on his cheeks, but as she reached to touch his jaw his own fingers made her jump as they softly whispered across her lips. Poe didn’t saw anything, but Gyo could see his internal gears grinding as his eyes jumped from feature to feature on her face. Suddenly, he was smiling at her, and _stars_ , but he looks so good laid out under her like a feast, with the galaxy in his eyes and that smile just for her.

“This is like a dream,” he whispered. His brow furrowed, “am I dreaming?”

Gyo kissed his fingers where they hovered over her lips. “If you are, then so am I.”

Poe’s fingers moved to her jaw as he huffed a laugh, “Then let’s not wake up, deal?”

Gyo’s heart leaped up into her throat, knowing that with the fighting, with the _Resistance_ , “deal” was the only promise they could keep to each other.

“Deal,” She whispered back at him and then bit her lip as she slid herself against his still covered erection, causing Poe to close his eyes for a moment at the feeling. His hand ducked behind his body so he could push up and take her nipple back into his mouth, swirling the pebbled tip around as his free hand slid around her to hold on better. Gyo’s fingers played with his chest, rolling and pushing against his muscles as Poe switched to the neglected breast to give it its fair turn, and her breath slams out of her lungs at the tugging sensation that doesn’t just pull at her breast but trails all the way down to her core.

Gyo huffed against his hair, clinging to him as she tunneled her hands into the silken mass and rocked against him in time to his suckling. Poe’s hand, trailing down her spine and pulling her closer, slid around her hip to push aside her underwear and slip past. The feral growl that rips out of his throat at the discovery of her wetness is thrilling, and Gyo moaned as his fingers flit across her clit and push pass her defenses. As he started pumping into her, she noticed that his hips were following the motion of his fingers.

He gave a start, his body jerking against hers, as Gyo trailed her fingers down his neck and across his chest, one pushing him down and away from her breasts while the other tugged at his briefs until she could get her hands on his bare skin. He released her nipple with an obscene pop, and the hiss that escaped his mouth as she wrapped her hands around his silken shaft mingled with her moan. His fingers twisted inside her, his thumb coming around to circle her clit again and she swore she saw stars erupt across her vision. Gyo watched him from underneath her eyelashes, trembling as she tried to meet his fingers as they slid into her sex.

It’s almost comical, how Poe almost simultaneously tried to shut his eyes against the feeling of her hand wrapped around is erection and fought to keep them open, mouth wide as he zeroes in on where his fingers keep disappearing inside of her. She watched as all the muscles in his chest flex as her fingers softly slid up and down his shaft, playing with the foreskin before returning to the base. It’s maddening, this feeling of wanting him inside her but not willing to give up the awed and dazed look on his face. The high that she’s riding is all encompassing, a wave that never breaks but stokes her fires for more.

Poe broke first, and Gyo’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her cotton underwear ripping as he tore them off her hips, fingers gone from her core as he shifted to place his head at her entrance. His expression is almost pained as Gyo rested her palms against his shoulders, using him as leverage as they work together to push him inside. Gyo cried out at a particularly sharp thrust, teeth biting into the meat of his shoulder. Poe tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her off in order to fuse their mouths together as, with a final shift of his hips, he slid all the way in.

Their chests strained for breath against one another as they kissed, waiting for her body to calm down enough to proceed. Gyo smiled against his lips, rocking her hips in a signal as old as time itself. Poe responded with a moan into her mouth; head arched back and hips stuttering as he began rocking up into her.

Gyo gasped at how he felt moving inside her, stretching her walls as his hands forced her to meet his every stroke. It’s too much, not enough, it’s like being caught in a fire as her lungs try to take in oxygen and her skin breaks out in a sweat. Suddenly her need for air overtakes her, and she surged up into a sitting position, her hands catching against the canopy before her head connected with it.

Poe didn’t even pause, just continued to thrust up against her as she in turn thrusted down to meet him. His fingers were back at her core, firm against her clit, his eyes watching her every struggle to move with him.

“Come on, baby, give me more.” His whispered words have an instant effect on Gyo, her body locking down as a moan escaped her lips. The feelings were too much, too much to move either towards or away from, her pleasure overriding all common sense. With an oath Poe sat up again, his body cradling hers as he did his damnedest to make her explode. His lips and tongue were back at her breast, his fingers moving quick circles around her clit. Her hands were in his hair again.

“Look at me, baby.” Poe demanded, and Gyo slitted her eyes open to see him staring up at her, his tongue taking that moment to flicker out across her nipple.

The pleasure wave Gyo was riding crested with a ferociousness that stunned her, collapsing her over Poe as her inner muscles clenched down with a force on his member. Poe growled, burying his nose into her hair as he thrusted through her orgasm, breathes escaping his throat in jumble of whispered praise and sweetness as her milking muscles forced him over as well. They collapsed as one back onto the pilot seat, limbs sweaty and tangled.

           oOoOoOo

Something’s tickling her forehead. With an angry mumble Gyo turned her face away, snuggling into the warmth in an effort to keep away the chill. Someone murmured back to her, arms sliding across hers as she is pulled back against a firm chest.

Gyo opens one eye, and smiled softly as she sees Poe, sound asleep, his relaxed face looking almost boyish in the pre-dawn light. She slid a hand across his chest, and he mumbled in his sleep before stretching, causing her smaller frame to slip sideways on the pilot’s seat.

His arm caught her quickly, and Gyo pressed a kiss to his lips as Poe finally woke up, his smile infectious as he returned her kiss, fingers playing with the skin on her ribs. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Gyo hummed back happily into his mouth, but both are startled as a beeping noise issued from outside the cockpit. Poe’s head whipped around, staring wide eyed at BB-8 as the little droid rolled up onto the canopy above their heads. Gyo grabbed Poe’s flight suit and tried her best to cover their nakedness as BB-8 beeped something quick and desperate sounding to Poe.

“General, Hanger, Greeting, _NOW?!_ ” He all but shrieked, and Gyo cautiously leaned over Poe’s chest and peeked out the side of the x-wing, head hanging down in defeat in seeing General Organa and seven of her retainers standing a good twenty feet away. The retainers were looking in every direction that they could that didn't put the x-wing in their field of vision, but the General looked up from a data pad to give Gyo a little wave with her free hand, an impish smile hovering on her lips, before beckoning for them to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, please comment to say you love it or meh, or leave a kudos. Cheers mates! Onward!


End file.
